


Father

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [29]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, tw mentions of a past assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: This one was inspired after watching episode 40 of FMA 1. I'm an EdWin fan and I noticed that most other EdWin fans make Rose out to be this annoying bitch. This is my take on her character. I'm not really sure which world I'm supposed to be using. Both, I guess? I don't even know. Also, I did this because I like it when Ed interacts with kids. xD
Relationships: Edward Elric & Rose (Fullmetal Alchemist), unrequited Rose/Ed
Series: Undeniable [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired after watching episode 40 of FMA 1. I'm an EdWin fan and I noticed that most other EdWin fans make Rose out to be this annoying bitch. This is my take on her character. I'm not really sure which world I'm supposed to be using. Both, I guess? I don't even know. Also, I did this because I like it when Ed interacts with kids. xD

It had been around five years since Father tried to take over Amestris, and over six since the Liore rebellion. Her son was nearly six now, and he was getting bigger by the minute. She was in the middle of making dinner for the both of them when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mommy, someone's at the door!" her son called out.

"Can you get it, Eddy? Mommy's busy," she called back. She heard the pitter patter of his small feet as he walked to the door.

"Mom!" she heard him call nervously. She sighed and put the cutting knife down.

"Edward, what is it? I'm trying to make dinner," she scolded. She stiffened slightly when she saw the figure at the door. Her face broke into a huge beam. The young man in front of her, although a lot taller and older looking, was still very familiar.

"Hey, Ed! It's been a while! What brings you here?" she asked fondly. He grinned warmly at her.

"I was returning from my trip to Central and thought I'd pay Liore a visit," he shrugged.

"Well, don't just stand out in the heat! Your automail will burn! Come on in," she said hastily. Her son gawked at the man incredulously. Oh, right. Guess he didn't remember the person he was named after.

"You're in luck, Ed," she said sweetly.

"Why's that?" he asked smartly.

"Because dinner's almost ready," she said. She couldn't keep the smile off her face right now.

"All right!" he said with excitement, a catty grin forming on his face, "Looks like I have perfect timing. I'm starving."

"You haven't changed a bit," she chuckled. She went back to her cutting knife and continued chopping up the vegetables.

"Hey there, kid," she heard Ed say affectionately. She figured he was talking to Edward. "You've grown a bit since I last saw you." He smiled warmly.

"Are you my dad?" the little boy asked. Rose saw Ed stiffen slightly and his eyes darkened. She dropped the knife, her body frozen and eyes widened in horror, anticipating the man's response.

"I'm sorry, I'm not," he said quietly. Her son hung his head down in slight sadness.

"Oh," he said somberly, "Well, we have the same name and my mom tells me stories about you, so I wasn't sure." Ed looked at the boy sympathetically. Rose thought he would reveal everything to him and sighed in relief when Ed ruffled the boy's hair. He patted his legs, giving a signal to the boy. The boy immediately perked up and climbed on the older man's lap. She smiled at the sight. Her son was already fond of him. This wasn't the first time she wished he actually _was_ the father.

"So, do you know who my father is?" Edward asked the blond.

"Edward! Why are you asking such things?" she asked in outrage.

"All the other kids have a dad! How come I don't?" he raised his voice at her. Her gaze hardened and she clenched her jaw. She resisted the urge to scream. He was only a little kid who just wanted a dad. He was bound to ask questions eventually.

"He doesn't know you exist," she said calmly, her voice wavering slightly with rage. What else could she tell him? That his father was a sick bastard who tortured her? That she didn't know or care if he was alive, and wished at the bottom of her heart that they would never meet again? She shivered as she remembered that fateful day. The day she'd lost her voice. Before she could have a nervous breakdown, she felt a warm hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned around and met Ed's sympathetic glance.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, thank you," she lied smoothly. Her lips curved upward in a smile that didn't reach her eyes to try to be more convincing. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded curtly, not pressing the subject, for which she was grateful. Her son eyed them both, looking lost. He broke the silence.

"Mr. Ed, I want you to be my dad!" he demanded, pointing his finger at Ed. Ed raised his eyebrows and grinned broadly.

"Oh, really?" he said amused, "Why's that? You just met me."

"Because you're awesome! You're a hero and you have the same name as me!" he stated proudly. Ed ruffled his hair and swept him up. He held the giggling child by his ankles, the little boy's dark hair flopping.

"Well, then. I just might take you up on that one day and steal you away!" he threatened, smirking deviously, letting the child hang upside down from his arm like a doll. Rose felt her spirits lift at the two in front of her. She was glad that Ed took her son's proposal so well. She honestly didn't know what to expect from him. Embarrassment, maybe? But as usual, Ed amazed her. And as usual, he saved her with his wit and quick-thinking. Her son would never have his biological paternal unit, but maybe one day, he would have someone to call…"father."

As she was watching her son and friend playing and laughing, she was starting to think that the 'one day' wasn't so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't say this enough, but I really appreciate all the people who read, review, and follow this story. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :)


End file.
